Operación Atención de Jun
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suiseiseki pondrá en marcha su plan para hacer que Jun pose sus ojos en ella y se olvide de Shinku, y este plan lo efectuará con la ayuda de Hinaichigo, quien también quiere la atención de Jun, aunque de un modo más inocente. Oneshot sin lemmon pero si tiene unas cuantas escenas ecchi.


**Advertencia:** Yo no reclamo derecho alguno sobre Rozen Maiden en absoluto, pues no me pertenece.

**Operación "Atención de Jun"**

Era un atardecer apacible en la residencia Sakurada, donde todo estaba absolutamente en calma, especialmente en la habitación de Jun, donde suele haber mucho alboroto, pero en ese instante había calma que en realidad presagiaba un oscuro movimiento de parte de dos muñecas vivientes.

Hinaichigo estaba dibujando flores con crayolas de todos los colores imaginables, mientras Suiseiseki salía de su maleta con una serie de planos y otra cosas que la francesa no supo identificar.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí-nano?- preguntó curiosa y dejando sus dibujos.

Suiseiseki: Solo son unos cuantos planos para el plan de lo que haremos esta noche-desu- dijo simplemente la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué haremos esta noche-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Lo que hacemos todas las noches, chibi-ichigo- contestó solemne y malévola la alemana mayor-. ¡Tratar de conquistar al chibi-ningen!

_Son Hina y Suisei_

_Son Hina y Suisei_

_Una dice -desu_

_Y la otra dice -nano_

_Son muñecas vivientes_

_Son dos Rozen Maiden_

_Son Hina, son Hina y Suisei-se-se-seki._

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Suiseiseki: …Y así lograremos la atención de Jun ¿Me captas-desu?- terminó de explicar la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Fuerte y claro-nano- saludó al estilo militar la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Si todo sale bien lograré que Jun fije su atención en mi, y así me verá en vez de Shinku, quien sin duda caerá derrotada-desu- sonaba malévola la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué hay de Hina? ¿Jun también querrá a Hina más que a Shinku-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa señalándose a sí misma.

Suiseiseki: Claro que si, chibi-ichigo, no hay manera que me olvide de ti-desu- dijo en tono maternal y palmeando el hombro de la francesa-. Claro, no te querrá tanto como a mí, pero si te tomará más en cuenta que a esa tonta de Shinku-desu- dijo muy sonriente.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y eso es bueno-nano?- preguntó inocente.

Suiseiseki: Jamás dudes de mi palabra-desu- dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Hinaichigo: ¡Entonces te ayudaré-nano!- dijo muy alegre la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Es hora de que nos preparemos, debemos actuar justo a la hora de dormir-desu- dijo en voz baja la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: De acuerdo- bajó también la voz.

* * *

**Cocina a las 23:00 horas (11:00 P.M.)**

La francesa y la alemana mayor estaban sacando de una bolsa plástica un vestido dorado de princesa, para así empezar a vestir a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Este es el plan, chibi-ichigo- instruyó una vez más-; en cuanto Jun se aparezca para servirse algo de agua (he descubierto que siempre se levanta a esta hora) apareceré en su camino con mi vestido, fingiendo sentirme débil o indefensa, y entonces el chibi-ningen me tomará en sus brazos de forma cálida, y justo entonces tomaré sus labios para mi, y así nos comprometeremos en matrimonio-desu, jijiji- rió de forma macabra.

Hinaichigo: Eso suena lindo, Suiseiseki- dijo sonriente la francesa-. ¿Puedo ser yo la madrina de la boda-nano?

Suiseiseki: Y hasta la madrina de nuestros hijos, si así lo deseas chibi-ichigo-desu- dijo sonrojada y confiada

Hinaichigo: ¡Hurra, seré la madrina-nano!- celebraba muy contenta la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Silencio, chibi-ichigo, que ya llega el chibi-ningen, escondámonos-desu- susurró, y las dos se escondieron detrás de la mesa.

Jun aparecía arrastrando los pies y con grandes ojeras en su rostro, iba a beber un poco de agua (tal como lo había calculado la alemana mayor).

Jun: Tengo sed- bosteza-. Espero que mañana estos problemas de matemáticas no sean tan difíciles.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ahora!- susurró, y corrió a donde Jun.

Hinaichigo: ¡Oh, espera-nano!- vio que había un hilo atorado en la pata de una silla.

El hilo descoció los botones y cremalleras del vestido dorado, que al aflojarse se cayó del cuerpo de la alemana mayor, quien al llegar al camino de Jun acabó (accidentalmente) mostrándose completamente desnuda (ni siquiera llevaba su ropa interior).

Suiseiseki: ¡KYYYYAAAAAAA!- gritó al darse cuenta de su desnudez.

Jun: ¿¡QUÉ HACES MOSTRÁNDOTE DESNUDA, MUÑECA GRUÑONA Y PERVERTIDA!?- gritó tapándose los ojos muy sonrojado.

Shinku: ¿A qué se deben esos gritos, Jun?- apareció muy furiosa la inglesa.

Jun: ¡Es Suiseiseki, que se me apareció desnuda y gritando como loca!- señaló el cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: Yo no veo a nadie aquí- dijo muy severa.

Jun volteó a ver. Donde antes estaba la alemana mayor, no había nadie ahora.

Jun: Yo juraría que aquí estaba Suiseiseki- dijo muy confundido el chico.

Shinku: Solo toma tu agua y sube de nuevo, que me quiero dormir- ordenó molesta la inglesa y se retiró.

Jun: Qué raro, juraría que aquí estaba esa muñeca gruñona- se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

La francesa y la alemana mayor llegaron a la habitación corriendo más rápido de que hubiesen recordado haber corrido antes, y Hinaichigo llevaba las ropas de Suiseiseki, mientras la muñeca jade arrastraba el vestido dorado.

Suiseiseki: Esto definitivamente acabó muy mal-desu- se lamentó la tercera muñeca-. Y lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo ha sido profanado visualmente- dijo casi llorando.

Hinaichigo: Fracasamos en el plan- dijo decaída la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: Afortunadamente aún tenemos muchos otros planes bajo la manga, y es hora de sacar nuestro plan B-desu- dijo solemne la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Pero primero deberías vestirte-nano- la pasa las ropas a la alemana mayor.

Suiseiseki: Gracias-desu- se vistió rápido la alemana mayor.

**Pasillo, junto a las escaleras a las 23:30 horas (11:30 P.M.)**

Suiseiseki: Vamos a poner en marcha el nuevo plan-desu- dijo la muñeca jade-; cuando Jun vuelva a bajar apareceré frente a él en el aire vestida de ángel y le convenceré de que yo soy su camino-desu.

La alemana mayor estaba vestida con un vestido simple de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y de adorno tenía unas alas y una aureola que se prendía con baterías.

Hinaichigo: Y yo te levantaré en el aire con la caña de pescar y pondré la neblina y la música-nano- confirmó la francesa con una sonrisa.

Suiseiseki: Muy bien dicho, chibi-ichigo, solo debemos esperar a que aparezca-desu.

Esperaron un par de minutos escondidas hasta que finalmente escucharon pasos que se acercaban.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ahora, chibi-ichigo!- susurró la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: A la orden-nano- empezó a manipular la caña de pescar.

La muñeca fresa suspendió un momento a Suiseiseki en el aire y encendió los aparatos para cubrir el suelo con neblina e hizo sonar una música angelical, para dar más credibilidad a la actuación. En medio de la neblina aparece la figura del ser que recién llego al pasillo, cuando ve cómo de pronto se aparece la alemana mayor volando en picada disfrazada de ángel para darle un abrazo.

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo soy tu camino, elige mi amor-desu!- se abraza a quien recién había llegado.

Suigintou: Eso sí que fue bonito, pero la verdad yo no elegiría tu amor ni loca- sonó la voz de la prusiana.

Hinaichigo al escuchar la voz de la primera muñeca se asusta bastante, empezando a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Su-Su-Suigintou…- la alemana mayor también temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Suigintou: Parece que la primera rosa mística acaba de llegar a mí de gratis- dijo con una risa malévola.

Hinaichigo: ¡HINA NO QUIERE VER-NANO!- la francesa suelta repentinamente la caña de pescar, descontrolando la suspensión de la alemana mayor, quien empezó a dar vueltas como loca en el aire, para la sorpresa de la prusiana.

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué significa esto?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

La alemana mayor se estaba mareando ante aquellos giros descontrolados y acabó cayendo de pronto sobre la muñeca rosa negra, más específicamente su cara cayó dentro de la falda de la primera muñeca, hasta el punto de que su rostro tuvo contacto con la entrepierna de la prusiana, quien falló en ahogar un gemido al sentir la respiración de la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos-nano?- preguntó al ver la postura en la que estaba las dos muñecas mayores.

Suigintou: ¡Suéltame, degenerada!- saca la cara de la alemana mayor de su falda y la aleja de una patada en el rostro de la muñeca jade- Tenía pensado robar la rosa mística de Shinku a estas horas, creyendo que estaría indefensa, pero ahora veo que tienen una defensa demasiado peculiar e insoportable- la prusiana se fue molesta de ahí y se regresó por donde había venido.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Hinaichigo: No te muevas-nano- la francesa le ponía pomada en el rostro a la alemana mayor.

Suiseiseki: No lo puedo evitar. Me duele mucho la cara-desu- se quejaba la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: Parece que el plan no funcionó para nada-nano- dijo la francesa mientras aún untaba pomada en la cara de su hermana mayor.

Suiseiseki: Esa Suigintou lo arruinó todo-desu- dijo molesta.

Hinaichigo: Pero al menos nos convertimos en heroínas, porque derrotamos a la mala de Suigintou-nano- expresó muy contenta la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Eso no lo discuto-desu- dijo ahogando un gemido de dolor mientras la muñeca fresa le aplicaba más pomada-. Somos heroínas por una vez, aunque no del modo que yo esperaba-desu- se levanta la alemana mayor-. Parece que es hora de poner en marcha el plan C.

Hinaichigo: ¿Cuál es el plan C-nano?- dijo mientras guardaba la pomada.

Suiseiseki: Ya lo verás, chibi-ichigo-desu. Jijijijijiji- rió malévolamente la muñeca jade.

* * *

**Cocina**

Jun nuevamente baja para beber un poco de agua luego de todas aquellas arduas horas de estudio, cuando se tropieza con Nori, quien al parecer tenía intenciones similares a las del cuatro-ojos.

Jun: ¡Oh, Nori! ¿No has visto por aquí a Suiseiseki?- preguntó el menor.

Nori: Pues no la he visto- responde algo somnolienta la mayor-. ¿Pero por qué estás buscando a Suiseiseki-chan?

Jun: Es que hace como una hora esa muñeca del demonio se estaba paseando por la cocina desnuda y me dejó en ridículo ante Shinku- contestó el cuatro-ojos.

Nori: Eso explica aquellos gritos que había oído, por un momento creí que era algún vecino o algo- dijo conteniendo una risita-. Pero eso es normal, Jun-kun. He leído que a tu edad, ya muchos chicos empiezan a fantasear con chicas desnudas correteando por allí.

Jun: ¡Eso no es verdad, Nori! Yo no me imagino a nadie corriendo con el cuero al aire, y menos a esa muñeca gruñona- se defendió sonrojado el pelinegro.

Nori: Sí, claro- continuaba una pícara hermana mayor-. Y dime Jun-kun, ¿a cuántas chicas o muñecas más te has imaginado estando desnudas frente ti, eh?

Jun: ¡YO NO SOY ASIII!- reaccionó muy rojo el menor.

Shinku: ¡Deja de gritar, Jun! ¿No ves la hora que es?- llegó muy furiosa la inglesa.

Jun: ¡No soy yo, Shinku!- se excusó el humano ante la reprimenda de la muñeca rosa roja.

Shinku: Como sea, no deberías responder ante todo a los gritos, recuerda que los demás desean dormir, Jun- dijo molesta la inglesa y se regresó a la habitación.

Después de eso, los dos adolescentes discutieron en voz baja antes de beber agua y regresar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

**Arriba de las escaleras, a las 00:15 horas (12:15 M.)**

La alemana mayor y la francesa habían extendido una cuerda un poco por encima del nivel del suelo, y comprobaron que la habían tensado bien.

Suiseiseki: Este es el plan- explicó la castaña-; cuando Jun pase por aquí de regreso a su habitación, se resbalará con esta cuerda. En eso entramos nosotras en escena- la francesa se mostró entusiasmada-, le ayudaremos a recomponerse y le diré que sea mi médium como forma de agradecimiento, y de esa forma…

Hinaichigo: ¿Pero no es que Jun ya es tu médium, Suiseiseki-nano?- interrumpió la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: Había olvidado ese detalle-desu- la alemana mayor se da un facepalm-. Entonces le pediré en agradecimiento que deje de ser el médium de Shinku y se quede únicamente conmigo- miró a la francesa-, y también contigo-desu.

Hinaichigo: Seremos algo así como salvadoras-nano- dijo muy entusiasmada.

Suiseiseki: ¡Exacto! Ahora debemos escondernos para que el chibi-ningen no note nuestro truco-desu- ambas muñecas se esconden.

Finalmente alguien sube por las escaleras, y tal como estaba contemplado era Jun quien subía. Las dos muñecas estaban expectantes ante el resultado que iba a dar su plan, cuando de pronto el pelinegro pasó por encima de la cuerda y no tropezó.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero cómo es posible esto-desu?- se preguntó enfadada la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: El plan no resultó-nano- dijo triste la francesa.

Sin embargo el problema apenas empezaba. De pronto apareció Nori, quien sí acabó resbalando con la cuerda de la alemana mayor y la francesa, justo cuando las dos muñecas estaban presentes. La chica levanta su mirada y se da cuenta de que las muñecas fueron las que realizaron esta broma.

Nori: ¿Pero por qué no están durmiendo ustedes dos?- las regañó la humana mientras soltaba aquella cuerda- Tal parece que lo que decía Jun-kun no eran inventos, ustedes están haciendo travesuras en la casa, Suiseiseki-chan y Hina-chan.

Suiseiseki: Podemos explicarlo- decía la alemana mayor atropellando las palabras-, lo que pasa es que…

Nori: No hay excusas, Suiseiseki-chan- interrumpió enfadada la chica-. Las dos vendrán ahora mismo a mi habitación para recibir su justo castigo.

Las dos muñecas se abrazaron asustadas mientras acompañaban a Nori a su habitación para darles el castigo correspondiente. La humana se sentó en su cama y empezó con el terrorífico proceso de castigo.

Nori: Suiseiseki-chan, ven aquí por favor- exigió, y la muñeca jade obedeció.

Hinaichigo veía como Nori subía a la alemana mayor a sus piernas, la acostó boca abajo y levantó muy en alto su mano abierta. La francesa se esperaba lo peor.

Nori: Lo siento, Suiseiseki-chan- dijo la humana-. Es necesario hacer esto. Leí en un libro que tenían mis padres que a veces es necesario disciplinar a los niños para que se comporten- la castaña estaba temblando-. Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti- baja su mano bruscamente, dándole la primera nalgada a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Kyaaa!- trataba de ahogar su grito cuando sintió otra nalgada de parte de Nori.

Nori: Esta vez recibirás veinte azotes para que la próxima vez te portes bien, Suiseiseki-chan- dio otra nalgada a la alemana mayor.

La francesa miraba aterrada la escena, consciente de que a ella también le iban a tocar otras veinte nalgadas, y que sin duda le iba a doler.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Ambas muñecas estaban rígidas de pie, debido a que les dolía mucho para sentarse.

Hinaichigo: Eso si dolió, Hina nunca había visto a Nori tan enojada-nano- se quejaba de dolor la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Tal parece debemos idear algo mejor-desu- decía mientras se sobaba los glúteos-. A este paso acabaremos siendo tan fracasadas como Kanaria-desu.

Hinaichigo: Tienes razón-nano.

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Kanaria: ¡AAATCHUUU!

Mitsu: ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta mientras editaba algunas fotos de las muñecas.

Kanaria: Parece que alguien está hablando muy bien de mi-kashira- dijo la italiana.

Mitsu: Tal vez, ¿qué te parecen estos vestidos para probarlos mañana en mis nuevas fotos?- pregunta la obsesionada con las muñecas.

Kanaria: Sin duda que se ven muy bien-kashira- contestó alegre la italiana.

* * *

**Baño a las 01:25 horas (1:25 A.M.)**

Hinaichigo: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos aquí-nano?

Suiseiseki: Muy fácil-desu- respondió confiada la alemana mayor-. Mi nueva estrategia consiste en que fingiré que estoy haciendo lo que se supone que haga- dijo un poco sonrojada-, y cuando Jun entre sin tocar la puerta me verá y le exigiré que se haga responsable por sus acciones-desu.

Hinaichigo: Pero pudiste haber hecho eso cuando Jun te vio desnuda en la cocina-nano- recordó la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Es verdad-desu- admitió muy roja la castaña-. Pero ya no vale pena recordar eso, y más bien debemos enfocarnos en este plan-desu.

Hinaichigo: Hina te apoya-nano.

Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente oyeron como se abría la puerta, y resultó ser Jun, para fortuna de la alemana mayor y la francesa. Sin embargo como los otros planes, algo salió mal, pues Suiseiseki, al correr para sentarse en el retrete tropezó con una tubería (¿qué hacía ahí?), causando una repentina fuga de agua que dejó totalmente mojados a la muñeca jade, a la muñeca fresa y a Jun.

Shinku: ¿Cuántas veces más debo decir que no quiero ningún ruido?- apareció la inglesa una vez terminada la catástrofe del baño.

Jun: Pero yo no fui, fue…

Shinku: No quiero excusas, Jun- dijo severa la ojiazul-. Arregla este desastre ahora, mientras ustedes- señala a las muñecas mojadas-, váyanse a cambiar y se duermen ahora- se retiró pisando fuerte y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Jardín, a las 01:50 horas (1:50 A.M.)**

Las dos muñecas ya se habían desvestido totalmente y se pusieron unas pijamas de muñeca que les había regalado Mitsu días atrás. Estaban algo resfriadas, y fue Hinaichigo quien se ofreció para colgar las ropas de ambas antes de darse por vencidas esta vez e irse a dormir.

Hinaichigo: No funcionó el plan, y encima Hina se resfrió-nano ¡Atchú!- dijo la francesa con los mocos colgando.

Suiseiseki: Shinku por esta vez logró derrotarnos, pero eso nos detendrá en realizar nuestros próximos intentos-desu- dijo testaruda la alemana mayor-. Pero por ahora debemos dormir, y también debo preparar las cosas para poder actuar mañana en la noche-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué haremos mañana en la noche-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Lo mismo que hacemos todas la noches, chibi-ichigo- contestó solemne y malévola la alemana mayor-. ¡Tratar de conquistar al chibi-ningen!- bostezó y las dos se fueron a dormir, pero alguien las detuvo.

Nori: Tal parece que no fue suficiente castigo lo de antes- dijo de pronto la humana-, así que ahora serán cincuenta azotes y se tienen que bajar la ropa para que lo sientan de verdad.

Hina/Suisei: ¡NNNNNOOOOOO!- se abrazaron aterradas las dos muñecas.

_Son Hina y Suisei-se-se-seki._

**Fin**

* * *

Sé que no es lo que la mayoría hubiese querido, pero acabé decidiendo que esta historia se quedara así, de todos modos agradezco bastante a Vlad Turunen por aquel consejo de continuar este fic, en serio me divertí mientras lo continuaba y también siento una gran gratitud por el seguimiento que había hecho todo este tiempo. Asimismo también agradezco a Setsuna, MasterLarry y a todos los demás que estuvieron aquí durante más de un año leyendo y dando sus opiniones al respecto. Al final lo dejo así, pero la función continúa aquí, por nada del mundo pienso dejar de escribir por aquí, donde he tenido uno de los seguimientos más leales y prolíficos desde que empecé en Fanfiction.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
